


Best Friends Forever?

by Stormy_Skies7781



Category: Hanson
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormy_Skies7781/pseuds/Stormy_Skies7781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends never part - but for Taylor and Eleanor it's not all that true, they did. But with a little help from Zac maybe they can repair what they once had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends Forever?

**_First person (Eleanor)_ **

It had started in 1997. When JT and I were 14. I call him JT mostly because of his true name. Most of you know him as Taylor. But I knew him as Jordan. So he allowed me to call him JT. He was no Justin Timberlake though – he was so much better. He was prettier for a start. He preferred Westlife to The Backstreet Boys and he liked autumn over spring. Tulsa was our Kingdom. It was our home. We used to play like the kids in Taylor Swift’s song _Oh, my, my, my,_ she sings about having a one block wide world – we did, we grew up on that block. He’d chase me around it when we were 9 and I did dare him to kiss me but ran when he tried to. We were 7.

I was at his home relaxing in the backyard talking with him when Isaac told him they had it all set up to record their demo. I had frowned but Taylor told me not to worry, he’d tell me after. Their recording went too late, I had to go home and I got a call from Taylor at 11:30 that night saying he was sorry he missed me, but since Zac had gone to bed he could talk to me. But really I wasn’t in the mood to talk.

“I’m not sure I want to talk to you, Jordan.” He hated me calling him Jordan he preferred Taylor, but I used his real name when I was annoyed at him. And right now I was pissed off. He had blown me off when he was helping me with my algebra homework to record a demo track…why couldn’t he have done that another day?

“Come on Ella. You know you mean the world to me, it’s just – this is music.”

“Music? Music is what you’ve been doing in Church for years.” I told him. I didn’t have time to listen to him – or the patience to wait for the story so I just hung up. I couldn’t deal with coming second in Taylor’s life. I was his best friend, I was the only girl in his life (besides – obviously his mother and sisters).

~-~-~

_You have so many relationships in this life_

_Only one or two will last_

 _You go through all the pain and strife_

 _

Then you turn your back and they're gone so fast 

Oh yeah 

And they're gone so fast, yeah 

Oh so hold on the ones who really care 

In the end they'll be the only ones there 

And when you get old and start losing your hair 

Tell me who will still care 

Can you tell me who will still care? 

Oh care

_

Oh yeah…did I mention that his ringtone is his own track? I ignored it, because even if I hadn’t deleted his number I still didn’t answer his calls, because he could never take mine. He always left messages but I never replied to them. This one was different.

“Hi Elle. Listen Natalie and I were wondering, maybe you’d consider being Ezra’s godmother…you know. Cause you’re my best friend. Zac’s already put his hand up to be Godfather…I think he just likes it because it makes him The Godfather. Think about it? Please? Call me back.” I was flattered that he rings me 5 years after we stopped talking and asks me to be godmother to a kid I’ve never met. He said I was his best friend. Was I? He wasn’t my best friend he’d lost that when he walked away from me with an ‘I’ll explain it later Ella.’ So I don’t think he realized that I didn’t want anything to do with him right now. Yeah I hold grudges. Jordan had been everything to me. 

When my parents died when I was 17 I called him and he didn’t call me back. Zoe told me they were doing a signing. I asked her to tell him to call me back and she agreed and I know she told him because she sent me a text saying that Taylor had promised to call me back. He never did. He called me when he got a number one. So my life didn’t matter like his did. My life wasn’t important. I left him a message when I broke up with my first boyfriend and he tried to kill me. At least Isaac and Zac turned up to see if I was alright. Isaac said that Taylor was busy, when I asked him why they weren’t also busy, he couldn’t answer me. I threw his flowers back at him and told them to go away. I was released a few days later and I went to see Taylor myself. But he wasn’t home. It’s like he was avoiding me. So right now I didn’t want to be godmother to his son. No I wouldn’t he could have Zoe or Jess or Avery. Not me.

~-~-~

“Eleanor Eden you are so _selfish_. I am trying to reach out to you but you _refuse_ to answer me.” I listened to the answering machine and laughed bitterly, I was being selfish? Who never answered my calls? I picked up the phone and hit redial. It rang and rang until a little voice answered the phone.

“Hello? Ezra Hanson speaking.” He had to only be about 5 or 6.

“Oh Hi Ezra. I’m looking for your Daddy is he there?” I asked putting on the same voice I used when talking to my class of 6 and 7 year olds at the school.

“Hold on.” He held the phone away from his mouth, “Daddy!” Taylor must have come into the room because Ezra’s voice was softer then, “a lady says she wants to speak to you.”

“Hello?” He answer, the sound of his voice was different.

I let go of all my anger, “ _I’m_ selfish? You have some nerve! To call me selfish when you won’t even return my calls! My first boyfriend tried to kill me when I broke up with him. Ike and Z came to see me but Jordan you didn’t turn up. I sort of thought that maybe I’d get even a card that Z or Ike could have brought in.” I was pissed off at him I even ignored his groan when I called him Jordan, “Ike said you were busy. You’re always busy. But not too busy to call me and ask me to be Godmother to your son who I’ve never met because for some reason I’m not welcome at your home. Your wife doesn’t know me. Thinks I’m some crazy fan. Has she told you that? A crazy fan came around asking to speak to Jordan Taylor? Because even I know your son shares your name, Jordan.”

“Eleanor, stop. Stop.” He said.

“What?” I snapped.

“Will you listen to me? I have been busy. When you were hurt I wanted to go and see you but Z and Ike said you kicked them out. So I figured I’d not be welcome. As for being godmother to Ezra, that fell to Jess after you refused. I…I honestly thought that you of all people would want to be part of my kids’ lives. Ezra found a photo album the other day and asked who the pretty girl was in all the photos with me. I had to tell him that she was an old friend, not my best friend. What happened to us Ella?” He asked.

“You blew me off to be a superstar. We were talking and laughing and about to go and do algebra homework and then your brother comes out and says it’s all set up for our demo Tay. And you said I’ll explain it later Ella and left me out there until I had to go home. 11:30 you called me Jordan. 11:30. And I was getting ready to go to bed and then I had to listen to you try and make up excuses. Well I’m sorry Jordan. But you and I are no longer friends.” I hung up and then the tears fell. I couldn’t hold it in anymore and the worst part? I was in love with him. I had been in love with Jordan since we were 14. When I knew what love was and I knew I felt it for him. I just couldn’t take it anymore.

~-~-~

The phone call I got from Zac was probably the worst call I’d ever gotten. It was about what my last comment on that phone call had done to Jordan.

“He doesn’t smile anymore.” Zac said, “We had an interview and photo shoot yesterday and he had to force a smile, he only laughed when we did and it sounded forced. Because I know my brother and he wasn’t laughing or smiling because he could, he was doing it because he had to. You have to take it back Elle.”

“Look Zac as far as I’m concerned Jordan and I are no longer friends. What kind of person doesn’t talk to his friend for years, and only considers it so she can be godmother to a child she has never met!” I snapped.

“I had only met Ezra twice before I put up my hand to be godfather.” Zac said.

I snorted, “You only did that because of the title The Godfather.”

“Totally beside the point.” He said, “You’re missing the point here. Taylor isn’t happy anymore. I think he was happy because he knew he had you to fall to when he needed a pick-me-up. Even when you didn’t answer his calls he still got to hear your voice on your answer phone. He needs his best friend back Elle. He needs you.” Zac sounded almost as hurt as I expected Jordan to be. I tried to imagine Jordan without a smile on his face and it was hard to. He was always smiling. When Hanson first began his cupid bow lips were constantly pulled tight in a small smile. Now at the ripe age of 29 he now always wore a small smirk that you had to look for to find. But it was always there the corner of his mouth turned up slightly in a smirk. Maybe it was time to give up on my vendetta to make Jordan as miserable as I had been while I watched my best friend grow up before my eyes on the TV and in Magazines. Maybe it was time to make amends. But could I make amends with Jordan and remain best friends with him despite being head-over-heels for him…still.

“He knows. I think he’s known since you were 15. You weren’t exactly trying to hide it. Isaac could see it too. I was only 12 – how was I to know what it was. How was I to know why you looked at him like he was the only glass of water left in the world?” Zac said.

I frowned, “You need to work on your analogies, Zackie.” I heard him sigh as if he thought he wasn’t getting anywhere with me, “but I’ll try if it will make you happy.”

“Thank-you. But I’m not really concerned – you have to make him happy not me.” Zac said. We said our goodbyes and then hung up. I sat back against my couch, exactly what was I was going to say? How do you repair it? Something like the hate I’d put in my voice when I’d spoken to him. I suddenly remembered being introduced to a 10 year old who had started school this year and he had been introduced to me by one of his friends who was in my class…Jackson had said his name was Ezra…that was not a very common name for children. There had to be one child in all of Oklahoma (or at least in Tulsa) that had that name. I taught at the same school Jordan was sending his kids. I closed my eyes I wondered if he knew. Probably not. This was going to be awkward.

~-~-~

As I made my way up the path towards the front door of Jordan’s house I felt my hands begin to shake. Why was I so scared? I shouldn’t be. He was… _is_ my best friend. I shouldn’t be scared at all! I knocked on the door and waited. The door was opened by Ezra.

He was obviously surprised, “Miss Eden?”

“Ezra! Hi. Is your Daddy home? I’ll like to speak to him.” I said crouching down to be the same height as Ezra, he nodded and turned back and called out to his Dad.

“Is this about me? Am I doing ok at school?” He asked. Ezra, I remembered now, was very grade conscious.

“It’s not about you Ezra. I promise.” He nodded slowly and when his dad appeared his disappeared around the door.

“Hi Eleanor.” He said not looking at me.

“Jordan. Can I talk to you?” I asked. He nodded and stepped back to let me inside. I had been to his family’s home obviously and I was surprised to find Jordan’s house quite similar. I looked over the lounge, Ezra sat there playing with his younger brother. I looked up however when a voice came from the stairs.

“Miss Eden! River! Come quick Miss Eden’s here!” Penelope rushed down the last few stairs and flew at me, I only had enough to bend down to catch her as she latched her arms around my neck. I stood up and turned to face Jordan who looked confused.

“You send your kids to the same school I teach at. I teach Penny and River.” I said as River came down the stairs and wrapped his arms around one of my legs before standing by my side.

“We were concerned when they were in the same class. But at least they are taught by someone who was always the smartest girl at school.” Jordan said.

“According to you.” I replied.

“It is curious why my kids adore you so much.” Jordan said picking up River so he was same height as his sister.

“She’s the bestest teacher ever! She plays games with us and she spends time with the kids that need more help. I need lotsa help.” River informed his father.

“Really? Well I’m glad that Miss Eden can spend the time with you. Hey, River why don’t you and Penelope go and draw Miss Eden a picture? Hmm?” Jordan said his children nodded and we put them on their feet before they ran off back up stairs.

“I came here to apologize for what I said on the phone last week.” I said softly.

“It’s forgiven. I knew you came here to apologize a little birdie told me he’d had a word to you.” Jordan said with a small smile.

“That little birdie wouldn’t happen to play the drums would he?” I asked cocking an eyebrow.

“Maybe.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

“He needs to work on his analogies.” I said, Jordan laughed.

“He did mention you’d say that.” Jordan said scratching a phantom itch at the back of his neck.

“Did he tell you why?” I asked, looking down at my feet.

“Yeah. And I did know…I was just kind of hoping I could have told you before the band. I guess we just got to busy that there wasn’t any time. And then I met Natalie and it all kind of snowballed from there. I’m sorry Ella. I wish I had told you I knew and I wish I could’ve told you about the crush I had on you.” He said.

“Really?” I asked a little startled that he had liked me in a similar way.

“Really. You were my best friend. How could I not?” He said, I smiled and embraced him tightly. He always gave the best hugs.

“I just want my best friend back JT, for now that’s enough.” I whispered into his neck.

“I’d like that too Giggle-bite.” He told me and smiled as he heard Ezra tell Viggo that it was natural for grown-ups to do that.

“Natalie’s pregnant again by the way. Do you want to maybe-”

“I’d love to.”


End file.
